dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Magma and Lava
Magma and Lava are a 2-headed dragon. Both Dragon Jedi Knights who survived Order 66 and a member of The Dragon Force. But they both often argue with each other. Backstory Bio Magma and Lava continued to stick with Ember and the other Dragon Jedi on Solarize. Then one day when some unusual individuals showed up Personalities Magma and Lava are both loyal and comical, but they continuously argue back and forth, and not just making sarcastic comments to one another, but they do soon learn to put aside their differences and work together to protect The New Republic Magma Magma is the more level headed of the 2 dragons. And tries to use diplomatic solutions to solve problems, and is annoyed with his brother's nagging towards him and often gives snarky comments about him. He is very polite and honorable in all ways. Lava Lava is quite sarcastic, crude, gruff, but loyal. Unlike his brother, he tends to use aggressive negotiations to solve problems. And at times, Lava is reckless and impatient. But deep down, he's a good-hearted dragon that just acts tough. Physical Appearance Both Magma and Lava share the same body as a dragon, being a lava dragon and they both share big orange wings with a red inner wing. And yellow scales on their underbelly. However, they both have their own differences. Magma: Magma is colored lava orange with dark orange curved horns that stick out of his head with dark amber spines that are on his head. And he has a pointy snout with a small horn that sticks out on the tip. And Magma also has fire blue eyes. Lava: Lava is colored lava red with only orange spines on his head. But unlike Magma, he has a rounded snout with no horns. And has a row of orange spines on the top of his head. And has green eyes. Skills and Abilities Lightsaber Combat: Both Magma and Lava are very skilled Lightsaber duelists. But they each have different styles of Lightsaber combat. Namely, Magma tends to take a defensive style, using Form II: Makashi, Form III: Soresu, and Form IV: Ataru as his main combat forms. But Lava uses an offensive style. Where he uses Form IV: Ataru, Form V: Djem So/Shien, and Form VI: Niman. But they both use Fire Baron's Form VIII: Azure Wrath. Force Skills: Physical Strength: Marksmanship: Main Weaponry Magma: * * * * Blue Lightfoil Lava: * * * * Burnt Amber Lightclub Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Twins Category:Dragons with multiple heads Category:Competitive Characters Category:Competitive Twins Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Peacemakers Category:Protective Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Strong Characters Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Brothers Category:Form VIII Users Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Sentinal Category:Jedi Peacekeepers Category:Jedi who survived Order 66 Category:Comic-Relief Characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pacifists Category:Optimistic Characters